The present invention relates to a metal composition which is suitable for use as a brazing material for bonding a non-oxide ceramic material to a metal or to another non-oxide ceramic material or as a material for metallizing such non-oxide ceramics. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a metal composition which is suitable for use as a brazing material for bonding a ceramic turbo rotor to a shaft or for bonding a ceramic heater to an electrode.